Mi razon de ser
by Kenar-Tenoh96
Summary: Un oscuro pasado familiar, un conflicto del cual no tienen la culpa, una misión q les ordena separase. Pero un destino compartido q entrelaza sus caminos. Podrá el amor triunfar esta vez? Descúbranlo H/M  Yuri tal vez algo de lemmon no lo sé lo pensare XD
1. My  live  is  complte  with  you

Primero que nada esta es una historia que se me vino a la mente donde hay personajes de sailor moon, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, ( yo será feliz de la vida si fuera así pero no) . Las protagonistas son Haruka y Michiru, en especial Haruka. Este es la primera vez que escribo, (a si q sean buenos y no tan duros migo, ténganme paciencia y por favor por lo que más quieran déjenme sus cometarios acepto halagos y piedrazos XD ) . Espero que sea de su agrado la lectura.

Es una combinación del anime y el magna de SAILOR MOON del cual tome las partes q más me gustaron de cada uno. **La historia se remonta a la época del milenio de plata.** Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi mama, ya que lo q le dice la mama a la bebe me lo decía mi mama cuando Hera chiquita =3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi Razón De Ser <strong>_

_**Capitulo 1: **_

_**Mi Vida Está Completa Contigo.**_

Desde tu llegada mi existencia tiene sentido alguno Al ver tus lindos ojos verdes llenas mi corazón de vitalidad, tu eres mi fuerza para de seguir adelante , te pareces tanto a él, seguro q vive dentro de ti, con un destino q tal vez compartirán destinada a conocer al más hermoso amor, EL VIENTO NO PUEDE EXIXTIR SIN LA COMPAÑÍA DEL MAR DE ESO ESTOY SEGURA.

" **Mi nena querida…¿Cómo amaneciste hoy ?, tuviste un sueño hermoso?** "– Preguntaba la joven mientras _la pequeña creatura la veía sonriente _– **"Claro q eso es algo q yo nunca podre saber"** - _respondía mientras acariciaba la rubia cabellera de la bebe_ - **"El día de hoy parecieras estar muy contenta, verdad?"** - _preguntaba la mujer divertida_ – **"¿Qué será? … qué será? aquello q te causa tanta felicidad q mama no puede entender?"**, _- decía, mientras no paraba de sonreír-._

_La doncella tomo a su hija en brazos y se dirigió hacia un ventanal gigantesco que conducía a un enorme balcón situado en la parte más alta del castillo, al momento de abrir la puerta resoplo una dulce briza q alboroto el cabello de ambas lo q provocó una alegre riza en la pequeña, - _**"Parece ser que el viento también amaneció de buen humor este día, ¿no lo crees?"- **_La bebe solo se limito a mirar a su madre. _

- **Mi amor quiero enseñarte una cosa, y que veas a tu alrededor, este es tu hogar… el castillo "Miranda" el castillo de las nubes, y ¿Quieres saber por qué? También es conocido como el castillo más alto del Sistema Solar ya q es tan pero tan alto q no se alcanza a ver la tierra firme desde aquí, solo nos acompañan las gigantescas nubes y nuestro eterno compañero y amigo … "El Viento" . - **_La pequeña solo tenía una mirada confundida q podía conmover hasta el más duro de corazón._

_- "_**Ja ja ja, calma nena no espero lo comprendas ahorita pero algo q si quiero q tengas presente en este momento y el resto de tu vida es … que TE AMO y q eres todo lo q que necesito para ser feliz,** - _afirmaba_ mientras le daba un duce beso a su bebe en la frente- **" Aunque haya pasado por los momentos mas amargos de mi vida" - **_Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas y su voz temblorosa - _**Sabes…. desde q tu naciste siento q mi vida está completa y q no me falta nada, te protegeré y nunca permitiré q nada te lastime siempre tendrás mi apoyo y hare todo lo q este e mis manos para ayudarte a que tu felicidad este tan completa , como lo es la mía en estos momentos aquí a tu lado. – **_esta abrazaba cariñosamente a su criaturita._

_EL viento volvió a soplar provocando que la larga cabellera de la dama se ondulara, de tal modo q su sedoso cabello y la brisa parecieron hacerse uno solo. La pequeña veía maravillada a su madre, sino fuera por el simple hecho de q eran madre e hija podría decirse q se trataba de la misma persona ya q el parecido era extraordinario ambas poseían un cabello rubio cenizo y una tez blanca, con la sola excepción de q los ojos de la bebe eran verde aceituna, a su vez lo de su madre eran color miel sumamente cristalino, esta era una mujer bastante alta como de 1.69 m quedaba a la perfección con su porte real._

**-"Reina Sayuri"- **_se escuchaba una voz q entraba a la habitación – _**"A … Yaya, por favor pasa"- **_decía la dama de cabellera rubia mientras entraba a la habitación _

– "**Perdone q entre tan de repente pero…. Le quería preguntar, es que continúan llegando regalos para la princesita y … sinceramente ya no hay espacio en su habitación para guardarlos"- **_decía la simpática mujer de edad media,_

**-"!¿En serio?¡ no puedo creer q todavía sigan llegando, ya de hace un poco más de dos meses del nacimiento de mi nena" –**_ recostando al la bebe dentro de su cunero._

**- " Pues no es de sorprenderse, bien es sabido q todo el reino la tiene en alta estima y con el nacimiento de esta preciosura es normal q todos se regocijen"- **_mientras se acercaba a la pequeña creatura._

**-" Creo q tienes razón"- **_una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios _**- "Pues manda hacer una habitación especialmente para los regalos q ya tenemos y para los q posiblemente sigan llegando"**_ – dirigiéndose hacia un sofá en la habitación. _

**-"Sabes una cosa todo el mundo ha traído regalos para mi nena pero yo no le hecho ninguno especial para ella, ¿Qué te parece si te doy algo preciosa?" -**_dirigiéndose hacia su hija. –_**"Ya ya si mal no recuerdo en nuestros establos de pura sangre nació una potranca el otro día ¿no?"-**

**- "Si claro"**

**- "Me gustaría q la trajeran"**

**- "¿Cómo dijo? … Aquí? "- **_Yaya estaba realmente sorprendida_

**- "SI claro, o acaso hay un problema con eso? -** _preguntaba la reina con una mirada picara._

**- "Esta bien Reina Sayuri como usted guste"- **_decía resignada_

**- "Pero cuantas veces tengo q decirte q solo me llames SAYURI no hagas caso a tanta formalidad, ¿A caso no fuiste TU quien me crio y cuido de niña? Eres como mi segunda madre. **_Aparentando molestia_

**- "Lo sé Sayuri pero no quisiera q hubiera malos entendidos yo siempre voy a ser la ama de llaves. - **_un poco triste_

**- "Pero como puedes pensar así? Tú siempre cuidaste de mí y me brindaste tu cariño y ahora será lo mismo con mi nena.**

**- "Gracias mi niña,- **_decía Yaya con lagrimas en los ojos -_** "Bueno creo q ya debo mandar por la potranca."- **_saliendo de la habitación_

_La reina se acercaba nuevamente a la bebe para tomar la en su brazos –_** "Hay nena, Tienes los ojos de tu padre y cada vez q te veo me acuerdo de él, ojala estuviera con nosotros, lo extraño mucho sabias" -**_ estando a punto de llorar -_** "pero el destino de ellos era estar juntos así debía ser y lo tengo aceptar, pero ahora q tu estas aquí tengo q ser fuerte ya q te eres MI RAZON DE SER"**

_En eso se escucho un e estruendoso ruido en el ventanal q distrajo la atención de la reina, en eso yaya volvía a entrar a la habitación. –_** "Sayuri ya está aquí la potranca"- **_un poco agitada_

_-_**"Que maravilla!, muchas gracias yaya." - **_decía mientras se acercaba al ventanal en el cual se encontraba una hermosísima potranca alada cimarrón._

_-" _**Mira mi amor este es tu nuevo regalo espero q te guste"- **_entando le mostraba a la bebe su mascota, la pequeña en cuanto vio a la pequeña Pegaso empezó a dar gritos y brinquitos de alegría, - _**" Que bueno q te agrado la idea"- .**

**-" Mi reina"- **_decía Yaya mientras se acercaba a la pareja bastante preocupada _**-" Tengo noticias importantes para usted acaba de pasar algo terrible".**

**-"¿Cómo? De q se trata Yaya por q estas tan preocupada por favor cuéntame.**

**-" Es que cuando me dirigía a mandar por la potranca se me informo q el otro bebe ya había nacido.**

**-" Pero q tiene de terrible eso? **

**-" Lo que sucede es q la madre murió en el parto."**

**-"¿Qué? Eso es espantoso yo pensé q podría llegar a sobrevivir, y sabes algo de si es niño o niña?"**

**-"No su majestad no tengo ni a menor idea. **

**-"De verdad q me tiene impactada la noticia, sq por lo q escuche q ya se encontraba un poco más estable después del accidente ¿Cómo es q murió?.**

**-"Eso es un total misterio, por lo q se me informo después de q supo lo terrible de la desgracia q sufrieron ya no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, y eso fue lo q la llevo hasta el final.**

**- "De verdad q yo nunca hubiera querido q tuviera ese final , ¿Pero el bebe q tal esta de salud?"**

**-"Pues creo q bien está completamente sano"**

**-"Al menos esa si es una buena noticia". Por favor Yaya manda una carta con mis condolencias , la familia ha de estar pasando por un mar de emociones acaba de nacer la bebe pero acaban de perder a la madre, entiendo q han de estar sufriendo mucho.**

**-"Claro q si mi niña, con tu permiso me retiro"- **_Yaya se alejaba para hacer su cometido._

_-_**"Hay nena, otra mala noticia, pero ahora , las antiguas aguas han retrocedido para dejar un nuevo mar al frente del oleaje ". **

**-"A lo único q aspiro es q enfrentaras la vida con fuerza y valor, con la frente en alto", -**_ decía a su pequeña hija en brezos ya rendida por el cansancio._** –"Pero por ahora descansa no vale la pena preocuparse por el futuro si no disfrutamos el presente" - **_La bebe ya se encontraba profundamente dormida en el lecho de su madre _**- Que tus sueños sean libres como el viento ya q este forma parte de ti mi querida….. Haruka. **

* * *

><p>Bueno q les parese? espero les agrade el primer capitulo, esta cortito por q es un pequeño intro a la historia talvez no se entienda mucho ahorita pero ya depues le iran agarrando la onda, es la primera vez q escribo asi q dejenme sus reviews para poder saer q piensan de mi pequeño trabajito, gracias por leer y perdonen si tengo mala diccion en algunas partes esq la escuela y mi mundo es en ingles solo en mi casa es espñol asi q espero no se me haya olvidado. XD<p>

saludos


	2. A  normal  live

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**Una vida normal**_

-"Dos años han pasado, me sorprende como creces, tal parece q fue ayer cuando te cargaba en mis brazos, tan fuerte tan libre como el viento"-

_Dentro de los jardines del castillo Miranda se encontraba un simpático par:_

**-"A ver Haruka….. Otra vez,… di, pá-ja-ro, pájaro, repite"- **_con un pequeño canario en la mano._

**-"Paaa-Jaaa-Loooooo"**

_**-"Hay nena"- **(__suspiro) _**- "No, así no,… está bien otro intento,… uno más pa-ja-Rooo"**

**-"Paa-Jaaaaa-LLLOoo"**

**-"Mmmm… sabes Haruka a veces me pregunto, cuando vas a aprender a hablar bien? – **_con una expresión__resignada._

**-"Pájalo"- **_levantándose de puntitas queriendo acariciar el canario. _

**-"Si dices correctamente la palabra pájaro te lo doy"- **

**-"Pajalo"- **_Haciendo unos pucheritos de frustración._

**-"Anda dime, yo sé que tu puedes, no te daré nada,… si no lo dices bien no lo tendrás"-.**

_La niña ya molesta –" _**PájaRo"- **_bastante furiosa por la situación._

_-_**"¿Vez? Te lo dije, apoco fue tan difícil?"- **_Agachándose para entregarle el ave en sus manitas._

_-_**"Bonito pajalo"-**

**-"Hay Haru eres imposibe"- **_como contestación de la niña solamente una picara sonrisa._

_La pequeña con el canario en manos lo dejo volar, Haruka al ver como el ave alzaba vuelo se quedo muy emocionada mirándola hasta que su vista se lo permitió, y la perdió entre la inmensidad del hermoso cielo. Este no es un lugar con un cielo común, ni mucho menos un lugar donde s e pudiera ver la separación de entre la tierra firme y las alturas, aun que se estuviera parado firmemente en el suelo mismo, daría la aprensión de estar viviendo entre las nubes, si se pudiera comparar con algún lugar podría decirse que es tal como uno imaginaria un paraíso celestial_

**-"Ha, por lo que parece tengo la costumbre de interrumpir los momentos especiales".**

**-"¿Cómo?"- **_volteo distraída _**–"Aaa… Yaya, eres tú, por favor pasa"- **_con una sonrisa en el rostro._

**-"Mmj, bien donde se encuentra la pequeña traviesa?"- **viendo q no se encontraba presente

**-"Pero….como. ¿Dónde está?... Pero si estaba con migo hace un segundo.**

**-"Claro que conociéndola era de esperarse que no esté aquí con usted. **

**-" Aaaaaaay, esa niña me va a sacar canas verdes te juro que está cavando con lo que me queda de mi juventud. Parece ser que nunca se cansa.**

**- "Los primeros años es lo más difícil, parece que nunca se les acaba la energía, Ahora parece que es a usted a quien le toca comprobarlo en carne propia".**_ - con gesto queriendo darle a recordar un poco de su pasado_

**-"Si… oye pero… otra cosa que me pregunto y q me deberías responder,"- **_queriendo evadir la indirecta impuesta por la mujer, alejándose un poco de esta_

**-"No quieras cambiar el tema SAYURI".**

**-"****Ya dime…. ¡¿Cuándo será el día que me dejaras de llamar por usted?**

**-"Ya te dije que no cambiaras el tema"- **_también queriendo escapar a la constante pregunta._

**-"Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta"- **_volteando el rostro con una sonrisa coqueta._

**-"Aaaaay"- **_con un suspiro -_** pero no cambias, ¿verdad?, puedes haber crecido pero por dentro nunca vas a dejar esa niña traviesa de antes.**

**-"Jajaja, lo dudo mucho Yaya, en estos momentos estoy muy lejos de ser la niña de ayer….." – **_desapareciendo la sonrisa de sus labios -_** " En esos tiempos no conocía lo que era el dolor, ni la desesperación que es perder a quien más amas, y no poder hacer nada al respecto". - **_con una mirada perdida._

**-"Yo…." -**_ Yaya no sabía q decir en aquella situación._

**-"Pero ahora ya estoy bien"- **_saliendo de sus divagaciones para voltear al verla con una gran sonrisa – _**"Te tengo a ti a mi lado y a mi nena que son mi razón para seguir adelante con la frente por delante."**

_Este comentario tomo por sorpresa a Yaya, ya que apareció una expresión de impresión en su rostro, con un sentimiento de completa satisfacción ya que Sayuri nunca dejo te tomarla como parte de su familia, después de todo ella había sido la quien verdaderamente se encargo de criarla de niña, ya que sus padres solo estaban ahí para ser realmente solamente llamados "padres" ya que nunca tomaron ningún cuidado con lo que respectaba ser parte de la vida de su hija y tampoco ella parte de la de ellos._

_- _**"Sayuri, yo…"**_- reaccionando de su felicidad interna para volver a la realidad - _**"Yo, ya olvidaba que es por lo que realmente vine, amj"- **_afinando su voz _**–"Se me había olvidado decirte que tienes visitas, en realidad…. Creo que la he dejado esperar toda una eternidad, se encuentra en el salón principal. **

**-"¿Y de quien se trata?"**

**-"Mmmm, mejor espera que lo veas"**

**-"Odio que hagas eso ¿sabes? ¬¬"**

**-"Lo sé n_n"**

**-"Por cierto…. ¿Dónde está Haruka?, HARUKA,"- **_mirando a los alrededores para encontrar alguna pista de donde podría estar el pequeño torbellino andante._

**-"Mami,"- **_dándose cuenta de _que se encontraba atrapada por un pequeño abraso en sus piernas.

**-"Con que al fin apareces"- **_decía con un tono maternal – __**"**_**Se puede saber ¿donde andabas?".**

**-"Coliendo"- **_afirmaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Ya entrando al salón principal: _

**-"Por favor le suplico que me disculpe por el tiempo que la hecho esperar, solo espero que no haya agotado su pacien…."- **_quedando sorprendida respecto a la persona de la q se trataba_

**-"Serenity".- **

**-"Sayuri como estas,"- **_muy amigablemente_

**-"Te ruego me perdones la espera"- **_seria_

**-" No te preocupes, estaba muy entretenida que ni siquiera me di cuenta del transcurso del tiempo es que me tome la libertad de ver algunas de tus fotografías". **_–colocando nuevamente en su lugar un retrato de Haruka cuando recién había nacido, lo que a Sayuri no le hiso ninguna gracia._

**-"Si"- **_dijo secamente _

**-"Con que ella es la pequeña Haruka"- **_notando que esta se encontraba al lado de su madre._

**-"Si es ella"- **_cargando su hija en brazos _**-"Por lo que tengo entendido tiene poco que nació tu bebe, seguro que debe ser hermoso" **

**-"Hermosa, es una niña, es mas la traje con migo para que la conozcas".- **_acercándose a un cunero que había traído junto con ella. _**–"Pues… es ella,"- **_acercándose a la pareja para q la pudieran apreciar mejor. _

**-"CABESA DE BOMBON"- **

**-"HARUKA, te ruego la disculpes Serenity"**

**-"Mmj, no te preocupes así son los niños además a mi me parece un lindo sobrenombre". **_Dirigiendo su sonrisa hacia Haruka._

**-"Cabeza de bombón".- **_repetía la pequeña_

**-"Si pero no es lo correcto"- **_con una mirada hacia su hija -_**"Yaya por favor podrías llevarte a Haruka un momento mientras platico con la Reina Serenity?"**

**-"Por supuesto su majestad"- **_tomando a la niña en brazos _

**-"****Nani****, nani"- **_era la forma en q Haruka nombraba a Yaya_

_-_**"Haber donde quiere ir la princesa?".**

**-"Pegaso, caballito".**

**-"Con que haber los pegasos está bien"- **_retirándose del salón junto con Haruka _

**-"Disculpa a Haru a veces es algo inquieta".**

**-"Naa olvídalo, en realidad creo que si se parece a un bombón. n_n Cambiando de tema Sayuri, me estaba preguntando si pensabas ir a la Tierra este verano?. **

**-"¿Verano?"**

**-"Si tu sabes, un verano terrestre, esa época que tiene un lindo clima". **

**-"Aaa en realidad no lo había pensado, no he visitado la tierra desde….. el incidente".**

**-"Es que como se tu familia le encantaba ir a ese planeta, salió el comentario".**

**-"Pues….. no lo se tendría que meditarlo ya que ir me traería viejos recuerdos con ello, pero si quisiera que Haruka conociera la Tierra, el viento de ahí es….. como explicarlo… pues, diferente."-**_ un poco más relajada _**-" Pero supongo que no has venido desde la luna hasta el planeta Urano tan solo para preguntarme acerca de mis vacaciones o sí?"- **_volviendo a su actitud defensiva._

**-"No, tienes razón, no he venido solo a eso, también he venido a preguntarte el motivo de tu ausencia en la celebración de nacimiento de mi hija".**

**-"Aaaa,….. Acerca de eso…. Ya sabía que lo me preguntarías, es que…" **_–tratando de inventar un escusa lo más rápido posible. –_**"Haruka se encontraba muy enferma ese día así que no pensé que lo más conveniente sería que estuviera en casa." - **_fue lo más pronto que se le vino a la mente._

**-"Mmmmm, está bien si tu lo dices pero… sabes perfectamente que no me engañas te conozco desde niña Sayuri, y no sabes mentir".- **_n_n_

**-"Esta bien"- **_consiente que no podía escapar a la pregunta _**–"Es que… tu sabes quien también estaría presente, además tienes conocimiento de el rencor y odio que tiene hacia nuestro planeta y mi familia, desde aquella desgracia, y no quiero que Haruka crezca con ese odio del cual no tiene culpa sobre ella,- **_un poco nerviosa._

**-"Te entiendo, aunque de todas formas no fue, tal vez sea por tus mismas razones de no querer que se encontraran, pero además sabes que nunca ha sido un reino muy apegado a la soberanía de la luna de sobre de ellos".**

**-"Serenity no es yo no haya querido ir es solo que quiero que mi nena este a salvo y no permitiré que nada se interponga entre ella su felicidad"- **_tratando de ocultar su molestia_

**-"Te aseguro que lo comprendo perfectamente, y es de eso por lo que también he venido a verte"**

**-"Y de que … se trata, eso de lo que has venido a hablarme"- **_sospechando tener ya la repuesta._

**-"Mira tú sabes la historia de las Sailor Senshi y que cada princesa fue asignada a ser la protectora de su planeta con esto yo…. **

**-"No, no espera, no querrás pedir que….**

**-"Quisiera que esta generación fuera una de las Senshi guerreras, para que protejan a mi hija, y a Haruka le corresponde formar parte de ello"**

**-"Pero no puedes pedir eso. Tu mejor que nadie sabes el horrible destino por el que han tenido que pasar todas las Senshi, y el desastroso final que tuvieron, como es que afirmas que Haruka forma parte de eso, ella es tan solo una niña. **

**-"Lo se Sayuri por esa razón es que las necesito para defender y proteger a mi hija".**

**-"Pero que hay de ellas, también merecen ser felices no puedes arrancarles el derecho a ser alguien normal ya bastante presión tiene sobre ellas al ser princesas para agregarles otra carga encima".- **_bastante sobresaltada -_**"Serenity por lo que más quieras no le hagas esto a mi nena, no a ella"- **_con lagrimas en los ojos. _

_-_**"Las Guardianas de los planetas interiores ya accedieron al mandato a sí que….**

**-"No, no puedo dejar que Haruka cargue con eso en sus hombros, simplemente no lo permitiré."**

**-"Lo siento Sayuri pero no te lo digo como una opción….. Mira tal vez no tangas q decirle esto por el momento pero cuando sea requerida será llamada."**

**-"Por favor ya no mas, ya no quisiera escuchar mas". **

**-"Bien no lo hare, solo recuerda que cuando sea el momento espero que estén todas listas. Creo que llego la hora de irme" -**_ dicho esto se retiro -_** Hasta pronto Sayuri.**

**-**"Pero porque a ella, porque a mi nena"- _pensaba para sí._

**-"Manda a llamar a Yaya y que venga lo más rápido posible y que traiga a Haruka con ella"- **_decía a una de las trabajadoras del castillo._

**-"Si su majestad"- **_decía la mujer mientras salía en busca de la ama de llaves._

-"No dejare que Haruka sepa nada de esto ni de las Sailor guerreras, ella será una niña feliz sin que tenga que cargar con todo esto, no importa el costo".

**-"Sayuri aquí me encuentro con la niña, ¿qué sucede? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?, ¿por qué estas tan alterada? -**_ Yaya estaba totalmente confundida ante la reacción de Sayuri._

**-"Ordena que empaquen las cosas, nos iremos de viaje"- **_tomando a Haruka en sus brazos._

**-"Pero qué?... cómo? Ahorita?"**

**-"Si ahorita, en estos instantes, por favor, manda a alistar un carruaje espacial q nos lleve de inmediato a el planeta Tierra"**

**-"¿Podrías explicarme que es lo que te sucede?".**

**-"Mira, te explicare en el camino pero por favor date prisa que quiero salir lo más pronto posible"**

**-"Esta bien pero te advierto que no dejas de preocuparme".**

**-"Mami ¿qué pasa?"- **_al parecer Haruka había podido percibir la preocupación de su madre._

**-"Nada mi nena linda" **_– acomodándola en sus brazos para que durmiera _**- Por el momento solo duerme". **_Tarareándole una canción para que pudiera conciliar el sueño hasta que la pequeña se encontraba en sumergida en los brazos de Morfeo._

**-"Sayuri, ya estoy aquí y todo se encuentra en orden como lo pediste". –**_entrando Yaya a la habitación._

**-"Bien es hora de irnos"- **_levándose a Haruka en brazos directo al carruaje_

_Ya dentro del carruaje:_

**-"¿Pero que estas demente?", como se te puede ocurrir una idea como esa, Sayuri no hablamos de cualquier persona, es la princesa, la futura y única heredera a el trono del planeta Urano, además es tu hija, esa es la única razón por la que deberías detener esta locura.**

**-"Por esa razón de que es mi hija y la quiero no estoy dispuesta a que tenga q cargar con todas estas tribulaciones."**

**-"Pero que no entiendes de que si se llegase a enterar o alguien descubriera lo que estas a punto de hacer solo agregarías un problema más su vida".**

**-"Nadie tiene por que enterarse. ¿Dime si mandaste el mensaje a mi Hermano de que iríamos para allá esta misma noche?".**

**-"Si él y su esposa están consientes de nuestra llegada".**

**-"Bien, No me importa el precio de las consecuencias que tenga que soportar en base a mis actos, lo único que me interesa es tu felicidad y sea lo que sea lo hare con tal de que tengas una vida plena y tranquila, ya sea que eso signifique separarte de mi lado"- **_decía a su hija en brazos q aun permanecía dormida._

* * *

><p>Bien como me quedo el capi? Espero bien no lo sé son las 3:00 am &amp; yo me stoy dando golpes con la computadora, así q perdónenme si algo está mal porque ni lo leí y tengo sueño, jaja pero bueno todo sea por estar a tiempo, gracias por sus comentarios 4 en una semana yeeeeiiii, por favor no olviden dejar review por q eso me dice q voy bien y de plano no sé ni lo que hago XD,<p>

si, si ya se q la historia parece q es de la mama de Haruka pero sq todavía le ando agarrando forma a esto ni yo sé dónde voy a ir a dar, ya se me están ocurriendo mas ideas. Pero en fin gracias por su lectura y por hacerme el favor de que anden aquí leyendo mis locuras,

Bueno nos leemos al rato

Salu2


	3. The  first   kiss

**Hola como están? Espero bien, oigan ya se q me van a matar pero tengo algo q anunciarles con respecto al capítulo anterior Sayuri dijo q iría con su hermano, pues bueno después de pensarlo mucho me di una arrepentidota de lo q escribí y pues decidí cambiarlo a hermana perdonen las molestias pero si no, le pierdo el rumbo a esto bueno espero disfruten la lectura. **

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**EL Primer beso**_

**-"Nada mi nena linda, Por el momento solo duerme"- **_Esas fueron la últimas palabras que pudo alcanzar a escuchar, era la dulce voz de su madre, esa voz que la hacía sentir segura que nada podía lastimarla siempre que estuviera con ella. En eso empezó a sentir que las actividades y juegos del día empezaban a hacer justicia en su cuerpo el cansancio se hacía presente, luego observó a los ojos de su madre, aquella mirada que sabia siempre la cuidaba y que vigilaría su sueño, por más que luchara por mantenerse despierta no podía, quería estar con su madre, quería saber que era lo que la preocupaba tanto, pero Morfeo parecía no estar de su lado, una caricia por parte de su madre pasando entre sus cabellos dirigida a su rostro fue lo último que necesito para adentrarse en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños._

_-"_**Haarukaa…. Haarukaa…"-**_ podía escuchar desde lejos_

**-"¿Eh?"- **_trataba de encontrar de donde prevenía esa voz,_

**-"Haaaruka"- **_le decía la voz desconocida._

**-"¿Quién heles?,".- **_la pequeña miraba hacia todos lados confundida_

**-"Debes buscar a la persona indicada nadie podría reconocerla…. mas que tu".**

**-"¿Qué?...".**

_En eso sintió como una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado golpeo contra su rostro obligándola a despertar. _**–"¿Mami?"- **_pregunto aun estando algo adormilada._

**-"¿Cómo?... aaa con que veo ya despertaste".-**

**-"¿Dónde estamos?**_"- notando que se encontraba en un lugar abierto que no formaba parte de los jardines de su hogar._

**-"Tranquila todo va estar bien"-**_ calmando con sus palabras a su pequeño capullo_

_Entre tanto la niña noto que estaba al frente de una imponente mansión de la cual se abrieron sus puertas, y salían personas en camino a recibirlas, el clima era congelante. de no ser porque se encontraba entre los cálidos brazos de su madre daría por seguro que se congelaría en medio de la oscura noche. Mientras tanto pudo observar que se acercaba una mujer hacia ellas, ella era alta de cabello largo castaño claro, sus ojos color miel su mirada era dulce pero a la vez decisiva. _

**-"Sayuri…. No sabes cuánto gusto me da verte"- **_dándole un fuerte abrazo junto a le niña que estaba en medio de los brazos de Sayuri. _

**-"Keiko…. ¿Cómo estás?"**

**-"Bien gracias, pero… la pregunta debería ser ¿Cómo estas tu?, mira primero pasa a dentro para protegerte de el frio." - **_dio la orden a los sirvientes q recogieran el equipaje q Sayuri traía con ella y se adentraron hacia el interior de la gigantesca mansión. _

…_..._

Ya dentro del inmenso lugar:

**-"Hermana, ya hace tantos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, pero dime que te trajo aquí tan de repente?"- **_adentrándose a el salón principal._

**-"Keiko… yo…**

**-"Y… así que es ella?"- **_dirigiéndose a la pequeña que se encontraba oculta dentro del regazo de su madre._

**-"He?, o te refieres a Haruka?- **_a lo que asintió con la cabeza __**–**_**"Si es ella, te presento a mi hija".**

**-"Se parece mucho a ti, pero tiene los ojos de su padre". **_– mientras la pequeña no la dejaba de ver con extrañeza._

**-"Si… lo sé"**

**-"Aaa pero mira a quien tenemos aquí el ángel blanco de la familia"-**_ se escuchaba una voz que adentraba a la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación._

**-"!YAYA¡, pero cuantos años sin verte,"- **_acercándose a esta dándole un fuete abraso que casi la deja sin aliento._

**-" Si también es todo un gusto verte mi niña"- **_con complicación para articular sus palabras puesto que el abraso la había dejado sin aire._

**-"Lo siento pero no puedo creer que estés aquí". – **_Soltándola voz dándole una gran sonrisa_

**-" Si para mí también es difícil creerlo"- **_dando la misma manera de afecto._

**-"Keiko que pasa porque tanto alboroto a media noche"- **_una masculina voz se hacía presente en la habitación._

**-"Tauma, que milagro parece que en estos años que no nos hemos visto has envejecido bastante".- **decía Sayuri entre risas

**-"Aaa con que solo se trataba de ti Sayuri, ahora puedo notarla razón de tanto alboroto".**

**-"Hay ya se me había olvidado el mal humor que tiene tu esposo Keiko"- **_con una sonrisa burlona_

**-"Yo también te quiero Sayuri".- **_haciendo presente el sarcasmo_

**-"Que bueno que me quieras, lástima que no seas correspondido de las misma manera"- **_defendiéndose de la misma manera._

**-"¡Ya basta los dos!, pero no cambian siguen actuando como niños"- **_los detuvo Keiko q ya estaba bastante fastidiada por el juego de palabras de ambos._

**-"¿Bien, Y a que se deba que nos des el privilegio de tu presencia?" –**_ dando a entender que no dejaría el juego de indirectas._

_**-"Pues**_** ten por seguro que no a verte a ti"- **_siguiendo la corriente de las conversación._

**-"¿Pero que no pueden estar en una habitación un minuto sin poder pelear?"-** recordándoles que nunca a lo largo de su vida ellos dos avían empalizado en algo

**-"Pero Keiko ella empezó"-** ya frustrado por la conversación con la rubia

_Pero de repente la discusión fue interrumpida por un gran y tierno bostezo._

**-"Parece que alguien aquí se muere de sueño" - **_comento Yaya._

**-"Si vallamos a dormir lo mejor será que hablemos por la mañana, Sayuri sígueme te mostrare tu dormitorio"- **_apoyo Keiko.._

**- "Buenas noches GRUÑON"-**_ Sayuri bromea por última vez hacia su cuñado, retirándose de la habitación con dirección hacia su habitación. _

**-"SI "BUENAS".**_- con un gesto de enojo, limitándose a ver como esta se alejaba._

…_..._

**-"Bien Sayuri tu dormirás aquí" **_–mostrándole la habitación_

**-"Gracias Keiko"**

**-"Que descanses"- **_con esto salió de la cuarto disponiéndose a ir a su dormitorio._

**-"Tu también"- **_colocó a Haruka sobre la cama que se encontraba mas dormida que despierta para ese entonces. _**–"Hay nena no se qué hacer, me preocupa lo que pueda pasarte, no quiero que tengas que cargar un peso sobre tus hombros, solo quiero que seas feliz"-**_ recostándose a un lado de Haruka –_**"Mami"- **_dijo la pequeña _**-"SI mi nena"-**_ viéndola fijamente __**–"Te quielo"- **__acariciando dulcemente el rostro de su madre _**–"Yo mas a ti"- **_con esto se quedaron profundamente dormidas una al lado de la otra, la noche era tranquila lo único q podían pensar era en descansar._

…_... _

_A la mañana siguiente:_

**-"Me gusta mucho donde vives Keiko"**

**-"Si es un lugar Hermoso, además que es lindo amanecer con el sonido del mar cerca" -**contesto, mientras caminaban por la orilla del mar _._

_-_**"Personalmente a mí me daría algo de miedo que mi casa estuviera sobre un risco a la orilla del mar"-**_ Con un gesto imaginando lo cerca de la orilla que la mansión se encontraba._

_-_**"Y me lo dice la Reina que vive en un palacio tan alto que ni siquiera se alcanza a ver el suelo?"- **_con un tono de broma._

_Sayuri rió -_** "nunca lo había visto de ese modo"- **_Las dos voltearon a verse con lo que no pudieron evitar soltar una enorme carcajada._

**-"Ase tanto que no me reía así contigo"**

**-"Desde que te cásate con el "encanto" de tu marido ya no habíamos tenido estos momentos"- **_dirigiendo una picara sonrisa._

**-"Mmmmm… y que me dices tú desde que contrajiste matrimonio terminamos distanciándonos aun más"- **_con un poco de nostalgia –_**"Si eso parece"- **menciono Sayuri_dirigiendo su mirada al piso, pero al escuchar una carcajada familiar le hiso mirar hacia el frente –_**"Haruka ten cuidado, o te caerás "-**_ notando que el pequeño torbellino corría sin control por la costa._

**-"Es idéntica a ti"- **_refiriéndose al comportamiento de Haruka _

**-"¿A mí?, no yo era más tranquila"- **_tratando de aparentar madurez, aunque en el fondo sabia que alguna parte de eso era cierto_

**-"Si tu lo dices"- **_siguiéndole la corriente a su hermana. _**–"Sayuri…. ¿Qué ocurre?, desde que llegaste te veo preocupada, además creo que eso tiene que ver con tu visita.**

**-"Nada se te escapa verdad?"- **_al notarse descubierta, esta pidió a los guardias que las acompañaban retirarse ya que decía tratar un asunto personal y de suma importancia con su hermana a lo cual la guardia se retiro _**-"Es que en realidad no se qué hacer"- **_con esto suspiro _**-"La reina Serenity me ha solicitado que Haruka forme parte de lo que es parte de las Sailor guerreras, que protegerán a su hija".- **su voz con esto se había tornado fría y llena de preocupación.

**-"¿Cómo?.. y p pues que respondiste?".-** ya que la noticia le había causado total impresión.

**-"Me negué rotundamente pero me dijo que no sería una opción, que tarde o temprano todas las princesas serian llamadas a tomar su puesto como Senshi Guerreras."- **_levantando la mirada con ningún punto fijo._** –"Tu sabes lo que ha pasado con las Sailor anteriores, conoces la historia siempre un final cruel les aguada dentro de su misión, no quiero que mi nena tanga que pasar por eso Keiko". -**_ Sayuri estaba comenzando sentirse nerviosa, muy dentro de su interior sabía perfectamente que no podía evitar lo inevitable por mas que ella lo deseara. _

**-"Si, conozco la historia, pero…"**

**-"Keiko"-**_ Sayuri interrumpió abruptamente _**-"Cuando la reina me menciono de aquello, mi única solución en ese entonces era separar a Haruka de mi lado".**

**-"¿Qué?, no ¿cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en eso? "- **ella conocía perfectamente a Sayuri le preocupaba las decisiones tan radicales que su hermana era capas de llegar a tomar, además de que la persona de la que estaban hablando era la heredera al trono de Urano.

**-"Pero…. Ahora no se qué hacer, pesándolo bien no creo que sea una solución lógica. Después de todo no creo que se pueda escapar del destino, eso lo tengo muy claro"-**_ su voz sonaba mucho más relajada._

**-"¿Y qué piensas hacer? - **preguntaba de una manera preocupada

**-"Estaré con Haruka, sea lo que sea, no creo que lo mejor sea alejarla"- **_su mirada perdida se había vuelto a encontrar con la de su hermana dirigiéndole una sonrisa._

**-"Yo también lo creo"**_- Correspondiéndole de la misma manera._

En eso se quedaron platicando por un momento, recorriendo la orilla del mar viendo como las olas acariciaban suavemente la costa. Haruka corría de un lado al otro sin parar encantada por el paisaje en el que se encontraba, la niña al darse cuenta de que su madre se encontraba distraída aprovecho para explorar un poco mas de ese lugar tan nuevo para ella. El atardecer no se hiso esperar, el hermoso cielo azul empezaba a teñirse de un ligero anaranjado, el sol con un tono carmín comenzó a descender desde lo alto hasta acariciar las dunas y las olas del inmenso mar preparándose para darle fin a un día más. Haruka se encontraba sentada sobre la fina arena contemplando aquel maravilloso espectáculo, luego serró sus ojos para aspirar profundamente y llenar sus pulgones de aquella esencia marina que la hacía sentir tan bien.

**-"¿No te parece lindo?"-** de repente una suave y tersa voz la hiso volver a la realidad.

**-"He?"- **dirigiendo su mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de una niña probablemente de su misma edad.

La niña al notar que su pregunta no había sido escuchada del todo la primera vez decidió volver a repetirla .**-"Pregunte si se te hacia lindo"-**

**-"Lindo… ¿Qué?"- **ya que no entendía el sentido de la pregunta cuestionada por la otra niña.

La otra pequeña hiso un gesto de frustración **-"El mar, ¿Te gusta?"**- dirigiendo su mirada hacia este.

**-"Aaa el MALL, si, cleo que es bonito"-** volviendo a poner su atención hacia el horizonte.

**-"Se dice el MARR no el mal"- **acentuando la ultima letra de la palabra para que la otra niña se diera cuenta de su error al pronunciarlo. **–"¿Qué acaso no sabes hablar bien?, El mar es algo totalmente diferente al mal. Si andas hablando así por ahí no te van a entender lo que quieres decir".- **tratando de persuadir a la niña a que pronunciara bien las palabras.

**-"Como sea me da igual"- **tratando de ignorar a la desconocida que la estaba fastidiando con sus supuestas correcciones.

**-"Pero no es igual el mar el algo feo, y el mar es lo más lindo que hay en el universo"- **declarando firmemente que ella estaba en lo correcto y que las cosas se deben decir correctamente por nombre.

Haruka ya cansada de que la estuvieran regañando por su forma de hablar decidió que no estaba de humor para escuchar sermones, por lo que se puso de pie con la finalidad de alejarse de la niña.

**-"¿Qué acaso no me piensas escuchar?- **dijo la niña desconocida corriendo de tras de la pequeña de cabello rubios.

**-"No"-** respondió secamente

**-"Mmmmm, pues ¿Cómo te llamas?"- **insistiendo en querer tener un tema de conversación.

Dirigiendo una mirada de extrañeza hacia la niña que se le hacía tan rara **–"¿Por qué quieres saber?"**

**-"Solamente quiero saber tu nombre"- **regalándole una enorme sonrisa, sin separar su mirada del rostro de Haruka, en eso hubo un pequeño silencio departe de las dos niñas.

Al notar que la niña no se daría por vencida se decidió contestarle** - "Haru… y ¿tu?"-**

**-"¿Haru?, que lindo nombre me gusta mucho"-** su sonrisa aumento al obtener lo que quería. Esto provoco una pequeña sonrisa en Haruka también.

**-"Y… ¿Cómo te llamas tu?"- **dándose cuenta que no se libraría de aquella pequeña tan fácilmente.

**-"Eso es un secreto"- **sentándose nuevamente en la arena con la mirada hacia el mar.

Al notar que la niña se había detenido Haruka se detuvo, había algo en esa niña que le llamaba mucho la atención, no sabía que era o a que se debía lo único que sabía es que quería sabes mas de aquella desconocida que le parecía de lo más rara posible, a pesar de que al principio le parecía una chiquilla insoportable. La niña al notar que Haruka se había detenido junto a ella le invito a sentarse a su lado a lo cual Haruka se negó. Pero ¿Qué era eso que en su interior? ¿Realmente quería sentarse a su lado?, no lo comprendía, por lo que inconscientemente tomo asiento justo a un lado de la niña "extraña", mirando de igual manera hacia el mar.

**-"Oye niña, ¿tu vives ahí?"- **pregunto Haruka, con su manita apuntando con dirección hacia el mar.

**-¿Cómo?, ¿te refieres al mar?"- **a lo que su compañera acento con la cabeza. **–"Pero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"- **notándole algo rara la pregunta.

**-"Es que… tu cabello se palece mucho y tus ojos son del mismo color"- **con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas ya que se había apenado un poco por su pregunta tal vez sin sentido.

Por la reacción de Haruka la pequeña soltó una pequeña risilla **–"Mmmmm Tal vez"- **dijo coquetamente. A lo que Haruka levanto una ceja en forma de extrañes que tanto le caracterizaba. Así quedaron es silencio pero era un silencio cómodo, que hasta podría decirse se disfrutaba de él. Pero el silencio fue interrumpido por la pequeña desconocida que afirmaba que era muy tarde y que tenia q irse a su casa

**-"¿Ya te tienes que ill?"- **pregunto Haruka un poco decepcionada, en su interior deseaba que la niña le diera una negación pero esto no fue así.

**-"ES que mi papa se va a enojar mucho con migo si nota que me he tardado en regresar"- **ya estaba dando media vuelta para alejarse cuando fue detenida por la rubia que la había sujetado por la mano, a lo que esta cuando lo noto se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. **–"Oye... ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?"- **preguntó la niña rara de ojos azules a la pequeña frente a ella.

**-"¿Amigas?"- **Haruka se puso a pensar por unos momentos nunca había tenido una amiga que no fuera su madre, no era de las niñas que acostumbraban jugar con muñecas ni vestirse de hada mágica a la hora de tomar el té, ese tipo de cosas no le gustaba mucho, prefería correr sin parar y sentir algo que ella llama LIBRE, por lo que prefería alejarse de los demás y pasar mayor tiempo de su parte sola, ella era diferente a los demás por así decirlo. Pero con esta niña era distinto le gradaba su presencia hasta podía llegar a aceptar que le agradaba. –"Amigas"- volvió a pensar para sí **-"Esta bien".**

**-"Bien entonces seamos buenas amigas"- **con esto la pequeña se acerco a su rostro lentamente, dejando a Haruka totalmente paralizada, y le planto un pequeño beso muy cerca de sus labios. Por esta razón Haruka sentía como los colores se le iban y venían sobre su cara. En tal acto de la niña de ojos azules sonrió pícaramente, con lo que se decidió a retirarse dejando a la rubia con total asombro.

Al dar unos cuanto pasos se dio media vuelta para mencionar algo **-"Por cierto mi nombre es Michiru"- **al terminar de decir estas palabras corrió alejándose de la niña. Haruka la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió en la lejanía. Luego con su manita acaricio el lugar en su rostro donde le había dado el beso, para después susurrar suavemente **–"Michiru".**

La niña permanecía parada en el mismo lugar divagando entre su pensamientos y la niña q se había presentado hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos, pero al escuchar el llamado de su nombre la hiso volver a la realidad dándose cuenta que ya había anochecido.

**-"Haruka, donde te habías metido te estaba buscado"- **era su madre preocupada q ya llevaba un buen rato buscándola.

**-"Mami"- **grito eufóricamente corriendo hasta los brazos de su madre.

**-"Y… ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?" - **decía con un tono muy maternal.

**-"NADA".**

**-"Con que nada he?, YA es tarde nena volvamos a casa"- **con la intención de regresar junto a sus familiares pero fueron interrumpidas por una oz que salía dentro de la oscuridad de una roca.

**-"Me temo que eso no va a ser posible su majestad,"- **decía la tétrica voz que se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hacia el par.** –" No creo que regresaran usted y su preciosa hija a casa esta noche, por lo menos no con vida".**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis lectores como están pues aquí disculpándome por atrasarme sq la verdad la <strong>**high****school**** me trae algo ocupada ya que esta semana fue de entregar trabajos cuadernos y proyectos, y la verdad no creo q actualice muy pronto por que ya se acercan los test y me tengo que poner a estudiar y no creo tener mucho tiempo, pero les juro q hare lo posible por estar lo más pronto posible.**

**Oigan les voy a pedir un favor si tienen hijos o si tiene pensado tener, por lo que más quieran NO LOS MANDEN A UN INTERNADO, porque en lo personal a mi no me gusta nada ya suficiente es tener q estar en la escuela 7 horas pasar que tengas que estar en ella todo el día toda la semana, ;=C esto de la escuela me está chupando mi energía, a veces me pregunto si las malignas de Sailor Moon no habrán invadido mi escuela para robarnos la energía porq todos traemos cara de muertos XD bueno no los aburro mas con mis comentarios y de ante mano les agradezco por su lectura y les pido de favor DEJEN REVIEW quiero saber las criticas de mi historia para saber siquiera si la hago o replano la estoy regando.**

**Me despido nos leemos después =3 **


	4. Game of destiny

_**31/10/2011**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4:<strong>_

_**UN JUEGO DEL DESTINO **_

**-"Me temo que eso no va a ser posible su majestad,"- **decía la tétrica voz que se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hacia el par.** –" No creo que regresaran usted y su preciosa hija a casa esta noche, por lo menos no con vida".**

**-"P pero ¿Cómo dices?, ¿Quién eres?, te ordeno que te muestres,"- **decía la reina con temor pero sin perder la presencia imponente y segura que le caracterizaba.

**-"¿Cómo que quien soy, acaso ya se ha olvidado de mi?, Que lastima creí que me recordaría?"- **salía de entre las sombras una figura, la que parecía ser un hombre alto, no se le alcanzaba a ver el rostro debido a llevaba puesta una capucha que le cubría por completo el cuerpo.

**-"Esa voz,"-** murmuraba Sayuri, creyendo comprender de quien se trataba la figura frente a ella **–"Esa voz, es… No, no puedo creer, ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SIGAS CON VIDA!,"- **trataba de mantener la cordura al descubrir quien era la persona frente a ella, con esto su temor aumento haciendo que le sudaran las manos, su mirada se volvió llena de desesperación ante la situación que se encontraba, tomo a Haruka colocándola justo atrás suyo tomando una posición protectora para con su hija.

Haruka al ver la presencia de aquel hombre no le quedo opción más que posicionarse detrás de su madre. Aquel hombre no le agradaba para nada, aunque no sabía de quien se trataba y de que nunca se habían encontrado en toda su vida, le inspiraba desconfianza hasta podría decir que temor, y sobre todo la reacción que había tomado su madre ¿Quién era? ¿Qué buscaba?, un sentimiento de odio dirigido hacia el agresor surgió de la nada en la pequeña.

**-"Mmmm veo que mi presencia la ha perturbado demasiado, ¿No es así?, ¿Enserio le sorprende verme con vida?, pues eme aquí y le prometo que es para terminar lo que empecé tiempo atrás, lo que implica el darle fin a su vida junto con la de la princesita de Urano"- **tomando una posición más cercana y agresiva hacia la pareja. **–"¿Quién quiere ver morir a quien?"- **decía divertido de una forma macabra lo que le hiso helar la sangre de la pequeña.

**-"El único que morirá esta noche vas a ser tu"- **levantado su mano de la cual salió una fuerte ráfaga de viento, lo que distrajo al agresor, de esta manera tomó la mano de Haruka para salir huyendo velozmente.

**-"Pero que rayos"- **al darse cuenta de que la pareja se alejaba corriendo **-"Tal parece que siguen con la costumbre de ensañar el manejo de los secretos del viento a los gobernantes de Urano ya sean o no de sangre real"- **con esto soltó una sonrisa maliciosa** -"Pero no se me escaparan, no esta vez"- **desapareciendo tras una nube de humo.

**-"Mami"- **al estar totalmente confundida **–"Haruka sique corriendo no pares, tenemos que llegar al a la mansión, vamos nena no pares tu puedes corre lo más rápido que te den tus piernas"- **la reina trataba de que Haruka le siguiera el paso, jalándola de su mano. Así continuaron hasta llegar a las entradas de la mansión situada en la sima del gigantesco risco junto al mar, donde por suerte se encontraban los guardias de la entrada.

**-"Majestad qué bueno que llega, nos estábamos preguntando por usted, su hermana la está buscando"-** mostrando un gran alivio por la llegada de su reina.

**-"Donde esta mi hermana por favor estamos en completo peligro, dígale que tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato"- **tratando de articular su palabras ya que estaba bastante agitada

**-"Pero majestad de que esta habl…"- **pero ni siquiera pudieron terminar la pregunta puesto que una gran esfera de energía los golpeo sorpresivamente por la espalda.

**-"Hay su alteza no me diga que ya tenía pensado irse, si apenas iba a comenzar lo más divertido"- **otra vez la aterradora figura se hacía presente acercándose cada vez mas y mas.

**-"Aléjate de nosotras"- **tratando de ponerse a la defensiva

**-"Mira quien está ahí,"- **acercándose a Haruka quien estaba escondida de tras de su madre **-"¿Acaso tienes miedo princesita?"- **al ver que la niña no contestaba y que lo estaba viendo con una mirada retadora lo irrito, al punto de alzar la voz contra la infante **-"TE PREGUNTE SI TIENES MIEDO".**

**-"Déjala tranquila"- **Sayuri salió en defensa de su hija.

**-"A ti no te estoy preguntando"- **dándole un manotazo que la mando a volar, golpeándola fuertemente en la cabeza, dejando a Haruka al descubierto. **-"Le pregunte a ella"**- volteo hacia a Haruka para volver a preguntar **-"Ahora si niñita contéstame ¿tienes miedo?"- **pero solo recibió una mirada amenazante de parte de la niña. **–"A ver si esto ayuda a mejorar tu respuesta"-** tomando a Haruka por el cuello levantándola del suelo **-"Ahora si contéstame ¿Tienes miedo?, ¿ME TIENES MIEDO?"- **pero no recibió respuesta alguna, y una vez más esa mirada de odio, esto le enfureció apretando con más fuerza el cuello de la niña, lo que provoco un quejido departe de Haruka.

**-"¡Ya basta déjala, no te atrevas a tocarla! "- **Sayuri trataba de ponerse de pie.

**-"Te dije que a ti no te estoy preguntando"- **soltando a la niña violentamente contra el suelo, dirigiéndose contra Sayuri para volver a atacarla.

**-"YA"- **una voz les hiso voltear a ambos, **-"YA"-** Haruka se encontraba nuevamente de pie, pero esta parecía no ser ella misma, sus ojos se habían tornado vacios, sus manos estaba empuñadas, en su frente se había formado una imagen la cual parecía ser el escudo de armas del planeta Urano, de la nada, alrededor de la niña se había formado lo que parecía ser el inicio de un tornado. -**"YA BASTA"- **fue lo último que dijo.

**-"¿Pero qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo aquí?"- **el sujeto trata de protegerse del fuerte viento.

**-"Haruka"- **susurró Sayuri mientras trataba de comprender lo que le sucedía a su hija.

**-"¿Pero que es lo que le sucede, que le está pasando?"- **el hombre estaba confundido.

**-"Ya no mas, ya no más"- **era lo único que la niña repetía una y otra vez, mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas incontrolables, su mente estaba en blanco lo único que ella sabía perfectamente en peligro que el sujeto representaba.

**-"Nena"-** gritaba Sayuri tratando de acercarse a su hija, luchando contra la corriente de aire ya una vez cerca **-"Haruka mírame, mírame"- **tomando su rostro desesperadamente trata de hacer volver a la niña en sí **-"Nena soy mama, soy mami, por favor, por favor mírame"-** estaba comenzando a desesperarle el estado de Haruka y aun más no poder hacerla reaccionar.

Al sentir la mano de su madre sobre su rostro comenzó a calmarse, aquel tacto siempre la hacía sentir segura y tranquila. Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a desplomarse, su mente estaba cansada, poco faltaba para desmayarse.

**-"Haruka"-** decía Sayuri mientras veía como su pequeña caía sobre de sus brazos casi inconsciente.

**-" Pero que niña torpe"- **sin más lanzo un ataque en contra de ambas arrojándolas contra una pared dejándolas a un costado de los riscos.

**-"Ya basta dime ¿Por qué haces esto?"- **preguntaba Sayuri con lo último que le quedaba de energía.

**-"Yo tengo mis propias razones, él porque de mis acciones no es algo que le sea de importancia"- **sus palabras eran firmes sin temor de sus actos o las consecuencias que están podrían causar **-"Bien creo que la princesita será la primera en decir adiós a su corta vida, que lastima parecía ser una niña bastante fuerte"- **al decir esto último en sus manos comenzó a formar una esfera de energía disponiéndose a darle fin a la vida de la niña frente a sus ojos, y esta vez asegurarse de que fuera el último golpe. Haruka continuaba semiinconsciente en el suelo, solo veía al sujeto frente a ella preparándose para atacar, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, después miro hacia el cielo, sintió como una fría brisa acaricio su rostro, no le quedaba energía para mover un musculo, siquiera tratar de huir sería totalmente inútil, cerro sus ojos esperando recibir el golpe final. Escucho un ruido pensó que sería el sonido que anunciaba su final, pero de pronto solo sintió un fuerte empujón ¿Acaso eso había sido todo?, abrió sus ojos para asegurarse pero lo que vio fue a su madre abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho, sus ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas viéndola con ternura y amor, sus labios estaban marcados por una sonrisa. Al seguir examinando la situación pudo darse cuenta de que se había interpuesto en el último segundo entre el ataque y ella recibiendo el impacto directamente con su propio cuerpo protegiéndola de una muerte segura.

Haruka continuaba viendo sorprendida no podía creer lo que había sucedió simplemente no podía aceptarlo, después miro hacia atrás noto que el suelo se había hecho ausente, habían quedado a la merced del risco, seguramente caerían, y así como lo sospecho sintió como su cuerpo junto con el de su madre iban descendiendo inevitablemente, lo último que vio fue al hombre frente a ellas, el que había provocado todo aquello, solo pensó en un ¿Por qué? Para después continuar con su caída directo al mar.

**-"Alto ahí"- **la guardia real y de la mansión estaban llegando al lugar con la intención de aprender al agresor que continuaba mirando fijamente hacia donde el par estaba hace tan solo unos segundos.

**-"En nombre de Urano usted se encuentra bajo arresto. Ahora debe confesar que le hecho a la reina y a la futura gobernante de Urano. Así que confíense de una buena vez si no quiere que su cabeza ruede"- **declamaba un oficial apuntando hacia el tipo.

**-"Jajaja"- **rio maliciosamente **–"Lamento no poder acompañarlos pero mi trabajo está hecho, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que con su permiso me retiro"- **este desapareció tras una nube de humo dejando a los guardias mas confundidos de lo que habían llegado.

Sintió el contacto del agua helado contra su cuerpo que a su parecer eran como miles de navajas cortantes. Su mano seguía entrelazada con la de su madre por más que trató de sujetarla sintió como esta su vez perdía fuerza soltándose lentamente. Sus ojos no podían abrirse y si lo hacían eran inmediatamente obligados a serrarse por el agua marina, el aire dentro de sus pulmones estaba a punto de agotarse, no sabía que mas hacer ni que pensar, pronto de la nada se le vino la imagen de la niña que había visto aquella tarde en la playa y sus ojos esos ojos que parecían ser el mar mismo, el mar en el cual precisamente se estaba ahogando en ese instante, -"los ojos del mar"- pensó para después no ver nada mas.

…...

**-"No, no, no, esto no puede ser, debe haber un error en todo esto, que clase de guardias son los encargados de vigilar a su reina esto simplemente no pude ser cierto"- **Keiko gritaba desesperadamente a los guardias alrededor de ella al borde de la locura.

**-"Lo sentimos su alteza pero es ella, es… es el cuerpo de la reina Sayuri"- **el general trataba de hacerle frente.

**-"Es que ella no es, esa mujer no puede ser mi hermana no Sayuri"- **sollozaba al ver el cuerpo de la mujer tendida frente a ella.

**-"Pero como pueden estar seguros, que ella se encuentre muerta"-** decía Yaya también entre el llanto.

**-"Se han hecho las pruebas necesarias y se ha llegado a la conclusión de que este es el cuerpo de la reina de Urano"- **el mismo general trataba de dar explicaciones.

**-"Y… que hay de la niña, ¿Dónde está y que ha sido de ella?, ¿Qué acaso no la han encontrado aun?"- **Yaya preguntaba dolorosamente.

**-"No se han dado noticia alguna sobre ella. Pero por lo que sabemos ha fallecido de igual manera, solo esperamos encontrar su cuerpo"- **decía el hombre frente a las mujeres.

**-"Pero ¿Cómo es que han concluido darla por muerta?, ¿Qué clase de investigación es esa?"-**

**-"Realmente lo siento su majestad, pero un guardia de los que fue atacados por el acecino por suerte pudo quedar con vida para ser capaz de observar lo sucedido comento que la reina y la princesa fueron atacadas al mismo tiempo para que después ambas cayeran al peligroso risco. Este está compuesto por cientos de rocas majestad, si hubieran sobrevivido al ataque seria todo un milagro quedar vivo ante inmensa caída agregando que el mar estaba picado y las temperaturas congelantes de el agua. Solo un ser inmortal saldría con vida de todo eso."-**

**-"¿Y le llama suerte a eso?, ¿Pero qué clase de idiotas son ustedes, dejar morir a su reina y a la princesa?. Ser incapaces de detenerlo, dar por muerta a la futura gobernante de nuestro planeta Urano, ¿Y todavía tiene el descaro de decir que tuvieron suerte? ¿Todavía lo tiene?"- **el dolor había desquiciado por completo a Keiko **-SON UNOS IMBESILES UNOS IMBESILES me escucho"- **sus lagrimas no se habían hecho esperar.

**-"Keiko por favor tranquilízate por favor"- **Yaya trataba de abrasar a Keiko en su inmenso dolor.

**-"En verdad lo siento su majestad"-**

**-"Mi hermana, mi hermana y su hija ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, Ella solo quería una vida tranquila para su pequeña y esto es lo que obtuvo, Mi hermana mi quería hermana y sobrina - **sentía como el dolor de la perdida la dominaban, furia, ira, y desconsuelo todos los sentimiento a la vez, su corazón no pudo haberse sentido más destrozado.

…...

La molesta luz trataba de introducirse en sus ojos obligándola a despertar, movía los dedos de sus manos dificultosamente, quería saber donde se encontraba, un movimiento mas de sus manos y pudo detectar el tacto arenoso, eso le hiso suponer donde se encontraba, pero un roce de agua sobre sus pies se lo confirmo.

Sí, estaba en la playa, quería moverse pero sus músculos dolían, no era capaz siquiera de levantarse, su garganta estaba reseca debido a agua salada que había tragado, sus ojos ardían, generalmente hablando se encontraba en un mal estado, ni para abrir sus ojos era lo suficientemente fuerte. Aceptaba su destino, no lucharía mas simplemente no tenia energía suficiente para hacerlo. Así que decidió quedar de la misma manera recostada boca abajo a la orilla del mar esperando la hora que ese dolor terminara junto con su vida.

**-"Oye niña que haces ahí?"- **escucho una voz que la hiso despertar nuevamente. **–"¿Pero que te ha pasado?"- **sentándose a lado suyo, o al menos eso creía **-"¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?"- **acariciando su rostro suavemente lo que hiso que la niña entreabriera sus ojos **-"No te preocupes vas a estar bien lo prometo"- **fue lo último que Haruka alcanzo a escuchar, volvió a hacer el intento de abrir sus ojos para toparse con una mirada azul después de esto callo inconsciente.

…...

Entreabrió solo un poco los ojos, para dase cuenta que estaba en una cama acobijada, esto la sorprendió así que deicidio sentarse así analizaba mejor el lugar donde se encontraba, era una habitación no muy grande pero si lo suficiente, carecía de lujo pero no perdía comodidad, volteo hacia un lado para dase cuenta de que había un plato relleno con comida. Luego noto que la puerta se abría de ella salió una hermosa joven de cabellos azul celeste largos hasta la cintura, parecía simpática, sus ojos eran azules de igual manera.

**-"Con que veo que y despertaste"- **decía la joven **-"Espero que hayas dormido bien"- **continuaba sonrientemente sentándose a lado de la cama. **–"Una niña como tú no defería estar sola ¿no lo crees?. Y ya que has despertado, ¿No me vas a decir cómo es que te llamas?"- **

Pero no recibió repuesta departe de la niña, esta mantenía una mirada perdida ni siquiera sabía si la había escuchado.

**-"Bueno, no es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres, pero espero que tarde o temprano te animes a hacerlo, y no pienso hacerte ningún da….**

**-"Dama de la cocina tenemos problemas la cena para los invitados reales se ha quemado no sabemos qué hacer la cocina real está hecha todo un caos necesitamos que venga de inmediato por favor"- **una vos irrumpió en la habitación

**-"Si, si ya voy Songeum, cielos parece que no pueden hacer nada bien sin mí. Bueno ahorita vengo no me tardo, aquí te dejé algo de comida, cómela y después descansa yo regresare pronto"- **se levanto con dirección a la puerta** -"Espero que cuando regrese estés más animada y me digas tu nombre"- **con una sonrisa salió de la habitación dejando a la niña sola.

Haruka se levanto pero no comió nada de lo que le había dado la amable joven, tan solo siguió caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación para salir de esta. Afuera pudo notar que estaba en un lugar bastante grande lleno de pasillos que daban hacia un jardín, con gente pasando de aquí para allá con mucha prisa, algunos tropezaban entre sí en su afán de querer llegar a su destino, había bastante ruido personas hablando, dando ordenes y muchos trabajando cargando cosas en especial platillos de comida.

La niña solo miraba el espectáculo pasmada, nadie parecía tomarle ni la mas minina atención así que continuo su camino hasta llegar hasta el jardín, en el medio se encontraba una gran fuente con plantas alrededor. Instintivamente la niña camino hacia ella, sus pies simplemente parecían moverse solos ya que la mirada de la niña continuaba perdida.

Al llegar a la fuente se sentó entre unos arbustos, allí se abraso a sí misma y cubrió su rostro entre sus rodillas, se preguntaba ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese y quienes eran las personas que lo habitaban? Y lo más importante ¿cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?, ¿Qué hacía en un lugar tan desconocido para ella? No lo recordaba, por más que lo pensaba no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido.-"Espero que cuando regrese estés más animada y me digas tu nombre"- recordó lo que la amable joven le había dicho, pero…. Como iba a contestarle si ni siquiera ella sabia quien era, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?, debía tener un nombre, pero el problema es que no tenía la mas mínima idea de cuál era. Esto le frustraba, no sabía qué hacer o a quien acudir. Se abraso mas lo más fuerte que pudo, entrecerrando sus puños con fuerza, de sus ojos salían lagrimas de desesperación tratando de recordar ¿Quién era? Pero por más que lo intento lo había olvidado todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, si ya sé que me van a matar por haber matado a la mama de Haruka pero….. eso ya lo había pensado desde un principio así que… en fin solo no me ahorquen =(<strong>

**Aaaa por fin se terminaron los exámenes =D y exitosamente Salí con "A" en todos XD, así que perdonen la tardanza pero valió la pena en mis calificaciones, además q anduve leyendo quien sabe cuántas instrucciones de "COMO HACER UN BUEN FIC" ya que los primero capítulos no me convencieron ni a mi, ¬¬ y quería mejorar y entregar una trabajo de mejor calidad así que espero haya mejorado siquiera un poquitín. =3**

**Nos leemos después**

**Saludos aaa y gracias por su lectura y sus lindos comentarios (Quiero mas) Jajaja no es cierto pero deberás gracias **


	5. A new life in the kitchen

Capitulo: 5

A new life in the kitchen

EL sol estaba a punto de salir, el alba se acercaría en cualquier instante, **"No puedo creer que me hicieran trabajar toda la noche" **pensó para sí misma la cansada chica sostenida de un muro en muestra de fatiga **"Enserio si siguen teniendo más fiestas hasta el amanecer no quedara mucho de mi hasta el final de sus vacaciones" **pensó para sí con una cara de frustración **"¡Por cierto casi lo olvido, la niña de la playa! ¡Olvide por completo a la mocosa, Dios espero siga en el cuarto!" **apresuradamente se dirigió a su habitación pero al abrir la puerta solo encontró una cama vacía, con el plato completo de comida alado. **"¿No puede ser donde se habrá metido?- ¿Qué dirán si descubren que metí a una niña de la tierra a la casa sin aprobación?" **se preguntaba mientras sentía como los nervios le recorrían la espalda. Con desesperación recorría los pasillos de la gigantesca mansión. ¿Dónde estaría esa niña tan rara? Su preocupación subía mas al correr los minutos que llegaron a sumar media hora. Sabía que dentro de poco todos se levantarían para seguir con sus deberes diarios. ¿Y qué haría si alguien encontraba a la niña? Seguro ella sería la culpable, ¿cómo explicaría el suceso? ¿Acaso solo diría que encontró a una niña tirada en la playa y por piedad decidió traerla a la casa donde es una empleada? No lo aceptarían, seguro la correrían sin más y no podía permitirse perder el alto puesto que toda la vida había soñado alcanzar.

Pero de pronto vio un pequeño bulto, algo con una pequeña forma humana dentro de las plantas situadas en medio del jardín. Su corazón sintió un gran alivio, y en efecto se trataba de la pequeña mocosa que casi lograba que se le saliera el corazón. ** "Hey niña, niña despierta ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? **Meneando a la creatura, que causo que saliera de su profundo sueño.

**-"¿Qué', ¿Cómo?, ¿Quién?"** decía la niña al tallarse los ojitos

**-"Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí acompáñame"- ** pronuncio la chica de largos cabellos azules al tomarla del brazo para dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación.

**-"Bien aquí estarás más segura"-** pronunciaba mientras adentraba a la niña en su cuarto **–"Bien y dime te duele mucho el cuerpo todavía?" - ** mientras tomaba una toalla húmeda para limpiar los rapones y golpes que la niña tenía todo alrededor de su cuerpo. **–"¿Cómo fue que te hiciste todo esto, y como llegaste a la orilla en primer lugar? Tienes suerte que yo te haya encontrado si hubiera sido un guardia seguro te hubieran dado por muerta y tirado de regreso al mar." – **decía mientras la niña se encontraba con una mirada fija en el piso. **"Bueno me dirás como te hiciste eso?" **apuntando a los moretones bien marcados en todo cuerpo. La joven que aparentaba como unos 19 años la miraba fijamente sin obtener respuesta. **"Bueno al menos me dirás cómo te llamas" **suponía la joven sin obtener respuesta alguna. **"Está bien no te presiones dímelo cuando tu gustes" – ** le respondía a la niña con cara de frustración, y se preguntaba si la estaba incomodando con sus preguntas. Resignada se dirigía a la puerta para continuar con su labor diaria, cuando de repente escucho….

**- "Hhhha …ha hhhharu" – **decía la niña insegura.

**_ "¿Cómo dices?"- **la peli azul decía con asombro

**-"Mi nomble Haru" – **decía la pequeña con más seguridad para si

**-"Con que Haru ¿eh? Bien es raro nombre pero creo que le queda a una rara pequeña"- **decía mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa a la pequeña. **–"Bien Haru mi Nombre es Marina."**

**-"¿Malina?" – **con gran asombro

**-"No MaRina"- **con un pequeño gesto de frustración **"Bien ahora que ya hablas, dime ¿Quiénes son tus padres? **– la niña solo respondió con un acto de negación con su cabecita. **"¿Acaso no lo sabes?"**

**-"No"- **decía la pequeña entre lagrimas

**-"Pero como eres huérfana?" – **preguntaba con sorpresa

**-"No se" **

**-"¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? Todo mundo sabes si tiene padres o no"**

**-"Que no se"- **grito la tierna niña entre sollozos

**-"¿Es que acaso no lo recuerdas?- **La cara sollozante de la niña lo confirmaba **"Por Neptuno" **mientras se sostenía de la cama para no caer del asombro **"No te preocupes, te entiendo mis padres desaparecieron cuando yo era muy pequeña solo que yo no perdí la memoria. Sabes yo sé lo que es estar sola y no tener a nadie en el mundo." **Mientras se sentaba alado de la niña **"Mira no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar. Mira yo no soy de este planeta y no puedo salir mucho a ayudarte a en centrar de dónde vienes. Pero te prometo que te encontrare un nuevo hogar"- **le decía la niña con una credibilidad increíble mientras la miraba a los ojos lo que provocó que esta cesara de llorar.

**-"Bien, ahora espérame aquí que tengo trabajo que hacer, yo regreso pronto. Y por lo que más quieras no salgas de aquí"** **–**mientras salía de la habitación.

…...

**-"¡MARINA! ¿Dónde estabas? Ya casi va a ser la hora del desayuno, por Neptuno date prisa." –** decía una preocupada joven con el cabello color azul marino atado en una larga trenza.

**-"Si, si ya se, es que me quede dormida Songueum. Pero trabábamos hasta las cuatro de la mañana en el banquete de la fiesta y la verdad me encuentro agotada."- **repetía una cansada Marina que se ponía el delantal con apuro.

**-"Todas estamos cansadas Marina pero no podemos permitirnos fallar. Cocinamos para la familia real TU SABES EL TRABJO QUE NOS COSTO LLEGAR AQUÍ Y….**

**-"Si, si ya se Songueum, mira deja de estarme regañando y mejor tráeme la harina que se encuentra en la despensa. ¿Y qué le pasa al resto de los empleados? La cocina se encuentra vacía, hazme el favor de traerlos." **Decía la chica frustrada

**-"Ok dama de la cocina real como usted mande"- **con un poco se sarcasmo

**-"Mira ya déjate de tus graciosidad y ve y apúrate"**

**-"Ya bien ya voy" **– saliendo de la cocina

…**...**

**-"Ya salgan es hora de trabajar de prisa, el desayuno debe de estar listo dentro de 30 min para su majestad y los invitados vamos deprisa, deprisa"- **Songueum presionaba a los invitados.

A la vez Una empleada le traía una sopa para degustación y aprobación como segunda el mando de la cocina real después de Marina.

**-"¿Qué, que le parece?"- **preguntaba la chica nerviosa

**-"Mmmmm le falta salsa de anguila, su majestad no se lo comerá sin ese ingrediente."**

**-"Pero… Es que… se nos acabó, me temo que ya no hay más."**

**_" ¿Que ya no hay? Bien espera en un segundo lo resuelvo" **saliendo del camino para dirigirse directo al cuarto de Marina. **"Menos mal que te conozco muy bien Marina no por menos te convertiste en Dama de la Cocina real a los 19 años. Conoces muy bien los gustos de su majestad seguro que ha de tener salsa de anguila entre sus ingredientes personales que siempre carga con ella." **Pesaba para si con gran orgullo de su amiga.

Se encontraba justo enfrente de la habitación y al abrir la puerta solo se escuchó un estruendoso grito. O_O

…

…

…..

**-"¡MMAAAAAAAAAARRIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** –

-**"O, o," **Pensó la peli azul al escuchar el estruendoso grito que resonó en todo el castillo.

…...

Ya discutiendo en el cuarto de Marina.

**-"Pero como tienes una niña aquí"-** trataba de gritar entre susurros. La pequeña solo se mantenía a mirarlas confundida

**-"Ya se ya se pero que querías que hiciera, no puedo dejarla sola como ya te explique no tiene a nadie"- **queriendo que su amiga fuera más empática

**-"¿Pero qué piensas hacer con ella, simplemente llevarte a un aniña de la tierra a Neptuno? Pero si no tiene pasaporte ni papeles, ni siquiera documentación." **Susurraba gritos o eso le parecía marina

**-** **"¿Cómo quieres que nos la llevemos? ¿Acaso crees que la pasaríamos de la inspección de los guardias dentro de un baúl?" **su comentario causo una mirada cómplice de su compañera.

**-"No, alto Marina. Cualquier cosa que te esté pesando por esa cabeza tuya te aseguro que no es buena idea"- **espantada por la locas ideas de su amiga. **"NO PODEMOS CRUZARLA DENTRO DE UN BAÚL."**

…...

**-"No puedo creer que estemos cruzándola dentro de un baúl"- **decía mientras cargaba un enorme baúl acompañada por su amiga Marina que se encargaba de sostener l aparte de atrás.

**-"Ya no te quejes y sigue caminando. No me imagine que una pequeña niña pesara tanto"**

**-"¡Por Neptuno! Marina es la inspección y están revisando a los que entran en el barco. ¿Qué haremos? Tienen perros revisando y si la huelen, nos atraparan. Lo que estamos haciendo Marina se llama contrabando, me entiendes contrabando. Nos acusaran de tráfico de personas, de lavado de blancas. Nos mataran." - .**

**-"Cálmate rocíe a la niña con salsa de anguila, no lograran olerla con esto el olor es demasiado fuerte para que puedan detectarla. Ahora cállate y sigue caminando"- **su voz sonaba forzada al esfuerzo de cargar.

**-"¿Que trae ahí?" **decía un guardia que imponía autoridad.

**-"Amm nada, son solo las especias que se usan para las comidas reales." – **Marina trataba de sonar convincente.

**- "Esta bien pueden pasar, deprisa" ** - Mientras observaba a las chicas ante una mirada amenazadora.

Haruka se encontraba dentro del baúl su cabecita golpeaba los bordes añadiendo que tenía que compartir el lugar con el montón de botellas y frascos que contenían todas las especias e ingredientes de la comida. Aparte tenia rociada en todo el cuerpo una apestosa salsa, que estaba babosa y pegajosa. No le agradaba nada estar encerrada pero Marina le dijo que tenía que mantenerse quieta y callada sino todas morirían si las descubrían. La pequeña que entraba de contrabando al barco Neptuniano no tenía idea lo que le esperaba ahí dentro, ni se imaginaba quien más estaba entrando junto con ella pero por la entrada real de enfrente.

* * *

><p>Cumenasaiiiiiiiiiiiiii . Mil perdones se que no he publicado en mas de dos años. Mala Karen, mala Karen. deveras se que soy una sangrona pero no olvido mi historia, siempre esta en mi mente y deveras si quiero terminarla alomejor ya nadie lee mi historia por la cantidad de timepo que me tarde.<p>

PErdon se uq eno meresco ninguno de sus reviews pero me serviria mucho que me los dejaran, se aceptan quejas y sujerencias deveras perdonenme T_T pero prometo publicar mas eguido esta vez no me tomara dos años jeje


End file.
